Maybe
by yuna82
Summary: Joey muses about his growing feelings for Seto......maybe eventually be R
1. Default Chapter

Maybe....  
  
I don't own anything here but the words. The characters are obviously not of my own creation. Don't be stupid and sue. Thanks(  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
So what if he calls me names and is incredibly fuckin' rude to me. It's not like I've always been nice to him either. It doesn't matter that he constantly lets me know that I will never be the duelest that he is....it is true after all. I won't be. I know that, I'm not stupid ya know. Contrary to popular belief. I may speak with an accent but I don't think with one!  
  
He may treat me like dirt most of the time..well that or act as if I don't exist, but I still can stop watching him. He has a certain charisma that draws me to him. Maybe I want to be famous like him and have everyone worship the ground I walk. I'll pretend that's it. I know its not. I find him attractive..something I've never really thought about a guy before. That's definitely a new thing for me. Liking guys. Well not guys, just one guy. And I still haven't totally figured out why.  
  
Maybe its cause I think we are kinda alike. I mean, no I'm not famous though I did come in 2nd place at Duelist Kingdom but nobody really knows my name. But both do have shitty childhoods. I mean, his folks kicked the bucket and he was left all alone. Ok well he had Mokuba..but that's different , he's just a kid. I know my parents are still alive but they are divorced and I was pretty much abandoned by my mom, which doesn't feel so great, let me tell ya. Plus my dads a fuckin' drunk. Alcohol doesn't make him the nicest person in the world. He's very protective of his little bro and I am of my little sis. He doesn's quite fit in anywhere...and as much as I pretend I do I know I don't. To tell ya the truth my friends are all so innocent. You'd think it was an act but its true. I bet they don't even know what sex is. Or alcohol or drugs or reality. They are great people, don't get my wrong. But they don't really have any loneliness in their lives. Not like me and Seto. Weird. Saying his name...his real name and not some insult. I wonder if he's ever said my real name. It sounds sappy but I'd like to hear him say Joey for once and not Mutt or puppy.  
  
And maybe we are alike because we both act all tough to cover up how we really feel about ourselves. I know that his toughness is just an act. He is too nice to Mokuba for him to be that tough. I think he just made himself that tough exterior because he had to, like me. To cover up the loneliness and pain for the past. To pretend to move on with life. I'd like to move on for real. No tough mask covering me. But I have this feeling I cant do it alone. And I think he cant either.  
  
That's why he shows up here and there. He's started to come around us now. At first he was an asshole, insulting us as usual. But gradually he became nicer. When he'd ask us to duel he just meant it for fun and not just to show off. He even started giving me tips while I was playing Yugi. It was so strange. It freaked everyone out. I was too caught up in the game to hear him correctly. I heard him say something but it was quiet. Figured he was just insulting me under his breath. But then he put his hand on my shoulder to get my attention. Not rough, real gentle. Then he said "can I see your hand?" so dazed I did. Then he pointed at my red eyes and said "I think you should play that...i don't think he has a card to beat that right now". I was amazed, and normally when I might have insulted him or told him to fuck off, I did as he told me to do. After that I kept asking him what I should do when I wasn't sure. I was actually beating Yugi! But then Seto had to go to a meeting so then I lost horribly. Such is life!  
  
It's weird how people can come around . It's been a gradual change but a change none the less. And it's a change I like. I hope he comes around some more...maybe just to my place with out everyone else there. Get your minds out of the gutter! I don't mean for it to be like that. Well not that quickly anyway. I just want to hang out with him alone to start. Get to know him better. And THEN get to KNOW HIM BETTER. Hey! Come on! He's hot! Can you really blame me??!!! 


	2. the date

Chapter 2:  
  
So maybe he was feeling the same way about me. That would explain what happened today. And believe me, I'm not complaining! Actually I've fucking happy about it! He called me! I cant believe it! I was just sitting at home watching tv when I should have been doing homework and the phone rang. I answered assuming it was Tristan or Yugi wanting to hang out. But it wasn't.  
  
"'ello?"  
  
"Um...Hello Joey. It's Seto" I couldn't believe how hesitant and nervous he sounded but I was thrilled.  
  
"oh...Hey Seto..What's up?"  
  
"nothing much really. I was just bored. I don't have any meetings or anything today and Mokuba is at a friends house...I was thinking maybe we could do something? If you weren't busy, that is"  
  
" oh yeah? Sure. I'm not really doing anything much myself. Whatcha wanna do?"  
  
Ofcourse by this time you gotta realize I was shitting myself!! Here I was daydreaming like a little girl about spending time alone with him and he calls me! Does this sound like some cheesy teen flick or what?! Hey! If its going my way I'll run with it, ya know?!  
  
"I dunno. Wanna see a movie or something? Get something to eat after?"  
  
ok now I was practically throwing up I was soooo excited. It sounded like we were practically going out on a date or something. Musn't get my hopes up! We are friends now and we are only hanging out. I go to the movies with yugi and we aren't dating that's for sure!  
  
Anyway, so Seto came and picked me up shortly after. And no he didn't pick me up in a limo. He actually knows how to drive. It was kinda funny how nervous we both were, I was starting to think maybe we were out on a date. He was being all super polite and letting me pick the movie, he even paid for the ticket and food! And you know that sappy shit that always happens in the movies where the couples hands touch when they go to reach for popcorn? Yeah that happened about half a million times through out the movie. Though not really romantic while watching an action flick. But sweet none the less.  
  
After we went out to my fave restaurant. He picked it though. He said he knew it was my fave. Funny, I guess he did always listen to my stupid gibberish. I know its my fave place but I don't even remember mentioning it, so how come he remembered? We ended up talking in the restaurant for 2 hours before we realized maybe we should pay and leave. And we actually talked to. Not just about duel monsters. But shit about school, friends, interests and family shit. Some of that stuff I don't even talk to the gang about. But he was interested, he asked me questions. So I talked. Nobody ever really asked me before. I guess no one really cared.  
  
We ended up going back to my place. My dad wasn't home, he was working til 11 that night and it was only 7pm. So Seto and I watched tv. When we sat down I sat in my usual spot on the couch and instead of sitting in the chair or at the other end of the couch he sat in the middle, close to me. So close our legs kept brushing up against each other. He''d go to scratch his leg and he'd touch mine. Needless to say, I was getting turned on. Sad but true. What do you expect from a male virgin? Simple things make me horny! I tried to keep my mind focused on the show we were watching but the storyline was dull and I couldn't stop thinking about what he'd do if I made a move. Not that I'd know how to. I was kinda hoping that if there was a move to be made that he would make it. He seems like the kinda guy that would. Then again he's so hot he probably doesn't even have to. They just come running to him.  
  
Suddenly I feel something touch my leg again andi assume Seto is scratching his leg again for the millionth time (so either he is doing it deliberately or he's got fleas...i'm hoping for the first option). Except this time its not fleeting. The touch is still there on my leg. And yes my friends! As I look down I realize it is Seto's hand and he's squeezing ever so slightly. I turned to look at him but he's still face the tv. So I'm thinking to myself, well this is a sign. He made the first move and he's probably expecting me to either start shitting at him or to make the next move. He's giving me that option. So I did the only option I felt was right.  
  
I put my hand over top of his and moved it between my legs! Surprise! Not what you were thinking but you should have seen the reaction I got out of him! He turned to look at me then! Holy shit! His eyes were wide! So we just stared at each other for a few seconds. Seemed like forever ofcourse but was probably only 5 seconds. Then I kissed him. And he kissed me back. 


	3. just a note

*** thanks for all the reviews! Even the not so nice ones! ( Most ppl like the first chapter but my reviews were divided on the second chapter. OH well you win some you lose some right?! Haha  
  
ok so I thought I'd address one of the issues from the not so nice review, I'm using that term cause I know they weren't flames they were just trying to give constructive critisism.. People thought Seto was too nice and out of character: well I'm trying to make him that way, I said in the first chapter that he was kinda changing his ways..being more friendly and hanging out with the group. I probably should have elaborated on that. I didn't describe it enough I think. Trust me I know Seto is usually a huge ass all of the time but I was trying to make him different. Wouldn't it be interesting to see Joey com eout on top, more dominant for once? ;) I know I would haha.  
  
Also, someone thought that Joey was too ...shit I cant remember what the exact words were but basically too immature and stupid in the second chapter. In this story he kinda is that way (well he is that way in the show too lol). I'm basically making him out to be totally inexperienced in this whole department ( romantic). Lets face it, even in the show he doesn't seem to be. He seems too goofy and loudmouthed to be. So basically it is like his first crush and he is going through all that stupid butterflies in the stomach giggily crap that we all go through at sometime (usually when we're younger but oh well).  
  
Does that explain it at all?? Lol no doubt ppl will still disagree and that's alright( If anyone has any ideas for me I'd love to here it! Like more of a plot? Who else should be involved??? Etc.  
  
Also, looking up your info helped me find some good stories!! Thanks!!!  
  
I'm not gonna write more til I hear back...i'm thinking of rewriting chapter 2. let me know what you think ok? Thanks! 


	4. the real chapter 3

Hey hey! Back again! Well I have decided to continue on with the story cause at least half of the reviews were fine with it the way it was. Plus I am just too damn lazy to bother rewriting it ( yes its sad but true. I just wanna continue on with it. So if you don't like it, sorry but oh well. Life goes on lol. If anyone has some suggestions, not just critisizm, then I'd love to hear it! P.s- I do have another story on the go as well: Midsummer Day.  
  
Now on to the real chapter 3!  
  
When last we saw our two new love birds they were kissing and Seto's hand was betwixt Joey's legs hehehe...naughty naughty Joey!  
Chapter 3  
  
Ok, so now I'm confused. Things were going sooo well earlier today! What the hell happened???? Well maybe if I tell ya how things went after my bold little move on seducing Seto then you could explain it to me!  
  
So there we were sucking face on the couch having a gay old time..I cant believe I just said that! Anyway, So we were kissin' and damn was he a good kisser. Well to tell the truth I don't have anyone else to compare him to unless you count kisses from my mom when I was little or the time some 5 yr old girl tackled me and gave me a sloppy kiss when I was in kindergarten. But I enjoyed it none the less.  
  
It's funny cause he was all hesitant and almost shy about it at first. Unsure I guess. It was a weird situation. We went from being enemies hurling insults at each other every chance we could to making out pretty damn fast. Damn does he have really soft lips. Not really what I was expecting from him, I mean I know the tough ass thing is a cover up but still....i guess I just expected him to be...rougher? more dominant! But he wasn't . And I was complaining. Aw to hell with it! He could have given me the most disgusting kiss of my life and I think I still woulda been happy about it.  
  
So I was pretty much in a daze at this point and hadn't noticed that my hand had made its way up to his shoulder. Funny how your hands seem to take on a life of their own in these sort of situations, aint it? I also had forgotten that I had put his hand in a 'certain area' and this said area was coming alive somewhat. He didn't seem to mind cause he didn't pull his hand away. Actually he started rubbing slowly. And naturally that didn't exactly quiet the beast, so to speak . I had to pull away for some air at this point, it was just getting to be too much,...in a good way ofcourse. So I just kinda laid back against the couch while we continued to rub me. It felt soo damn good! He kinda had a small smile playing on the corner of his mouth which leads me to believe that he thought it was damn good as well.  
  
I closed my eyes just trying to enjoy this nice little moment...plus I was slightly embarrassed by the situation. Like I said, I was liking it A LOT but I was kinda new at this. I wasn't really sure what I should be doing. Kinda just figured that he would take the lead, no doubt in my mind that he knows what he is doing. Plus it is Seto Kaiba....he probably likes to have total control, he'll no doubt speak up when he wants something.  
  
Suddenly I felt wet warmth back on my lips and his tongue slipped in my unsuspecting mouth. Nice surprise! Before I really realized what was going on he was sliding me into a laying position and he was laying on top of me. Again not really a problem with me. He kept kissing me with his tongue but now it was faster and rougher. Maybe a little too fast for someone as inexperienced as me. He snaked his hand in between us and back down to my groin. Only this time he started to undo my pants. Now I had to admit as much as obviously wouldn't mind being jerked off my Seto I did think this was moving a little too fast. I mean we had just gone out on what would sort of be our first unofficial date. I mean, its not that I'm a prude or that sort of shit...but I'm not looking to be his bitch for a night and that's it, ya know? Which at this point I'm sorta worried that that's what he was planning.  
  
So I stopped him. I grabbed his hand and said no just as he got a firm hold of me. He just stopped and stared at me like I was crazy or I had just said somethin' in a different language. I realize now that he probably hasn't ever been told no. Maybe I am crazy. I dunno.  
  
"what?" he said. "um.well..just don't do that right now." " why the hell not? You want me to, I can feel that you do!" he said in a tone of voice that would've totally seduced me had my dad not just walked through the front door.  
  
Luckily the living room isn't directly by the front door, so we had time to scramble away from each other and adjust clothing before my dad walked in the room. He just gave us both a curt nod and went into the kitchen. Good he didn't suspect anything. He'd probably kill me if he knew I had just had another guys hand down my pants.  
  
Seto and I just sat there for a few minutes starting blankly at the tv. Then abruptly he stood up and headed for the door.  
  
"I have to go." "oh ok. Why?" I asked him, getting up from the couch. "Well your dad's home and there's nothing to do here now!"  
  
ok now maybe I'm just being too sensitive but that was kinda rude. So I was right! All he wanted was to screw around with me. I was somewhat split on what I thought of this! On one hand, I was flattered. Sounds stupid I know, but hey! This really hot guy thinks I'm goodlookin' enough to screw around with. But on the other hand I have enough self respect to think that's insulting! I wont be Seto's sexy toy! Wait....maybe I will???? Could be fun!!! NO! NO! I am definitely above that sort of bullshit. Right???  
  
By the time my little inner rant was done Seto had put on his jacket and was opening the door.  
  
"see you at school, probably" he said and walked out. 


	5. chapt4joey's early morning rant

Chapter 4  
  
4:38am. Shit! Still cant sleep goddammit! What the fuck! What is wrong with me?! I cant believe I let Seto do that to me...no I think he's an asshole again so I'll call him Kaiba..it's less personal. I don't want anything relating to Seto and me to be personal anymore. I'm so fuckin pissed right now! I feel sooo embarrassed! God! Rolling around like a bitch in heat with Se.KAIBA!  
  
It sounds so stupid but man! He had his hand down my pants even...feel a little bit vulnerable now...like even if we are back to insulting each other again, I cant do it. He just knows too much about me now. Like I said a lot to him...talked to him about personal shit...i mean not like ultra personal shit but more than I would of with him before.  
  
I wonder if thought about me after he left. Did he regret how he acted after my dad came home? Did he regret what happened on the couch? Do I? I dunno. Sometimes I think I do and sometimes I don't. sometimes I don't care what he thinks and sometimes I'm so anxious about it I don't think I can face him ever again. Like how do I even make eye contact during our little insult wars now?! I'd probably just blush like a moron. As if people don't already think I'm stupid and afraid of him as it is. Most people treat me like I'm some mental retard. Just cause my grammar aint all that proper doesn't mean I lack intelligence. I'm definitely not the most confident person in the world (though I might talk big) but my confidence is even more shaken. Again I cant believe I'm letting him do this to me!  
  
I cant believe I fell for it. He was waaaay to nice! Waaaay to polite and quiet and non-sarcastic to me! I should have seen this coming. I should have seen what he was really after!  
  
Wonder if he's laying in bed thinking about me? Probably not. Why would that fucker think of anyone but himself.  
  
I'll just act like nothing happened. I'll ignore him. Pretend he doesn't even exist. Simple. I can do that. Hope he doesn't talk to me. I don't know what I'll do then.  
  
Well I guess I should be thankful my dad got off work early tonight. Who knows what would've happened if he hadn't?! Probably would've gotten laid no doubt but I'd just end up being another of Kaiba's little conquests. Not that I've heard about him having an reputation...but he's rich and famous. Little duel monster groupies would probably be willing to sell their decks to get attention from him. No way he's a virgin. Which now makes me nervous. I would've sucked ass. Not literally. Sucked other things maybe...wow cant believe I said that! Haven't don't it before, it didn't happen so why even think about it? Probably just the ragin' hormones of a teenage boy in need of some action.  
  
Best not to think of this whole situation. It's not even a situation! Its nothing! Not important! I have better things to think about! NO more time for Seto! Kaiba I mean! I wont waste one more second thinking about him or how hot he is or how hot he makes me!no more! Goodnight! 


	6. classes and written conversations

Chapter 5  
  
Ok so far so good. Kaiba hasn't even shown up for class yet! Which is really good cause since the teach put him beside me to purposely piss me off (he's a fucker and doesn't like me and knew that me and Kaiba didn't get along very well), if he was here would be really really hard to ignore him. Class started 10 minutes ago. Maybe something is wrong?? Is something going on with him? Is Mokuba ok? Wait! I don't care if something is going on with him! Fuck that asshole! I don't give a shit. Ya, that's right.  
  
Naturally, just as I start to gather my composure, who walks in! Fashionably late...if he was arriving at some fancy party or some shit like that that moneybags would go to. However, the teach aint impressed. Kaiba doesn't even look at him, just strolls in his long trench coat that floats around him. It seems all slow-mo, like those fucking baywatch whores on tv. I glances at me and flashes me a little smirk. Shit, wasn't gonna even look at him! I was gonna pretend he doenst exist! That doesn't work if you look at him Joey! Dammit!  
  
Class goes on mostly uneventfully. I cant stop a few glances at him throughout and unfortunately I lack subtlety so he catches me almost everytime. Damn him. But then, why is he looking at me so much? Probably trying to figure out how bad he's gotten me. Planning his next move to humiliate me. Well I'll show him.  
  
The bell goes to end first period and I immediately run over to Yugi and the gang. Kaiba wont dare bring anything up around them. He might still try to fit in with everyone, still don't know why though, and I doubt he would want to make a scene and let everyone know what happened yesterday. They wouldn't be huge fans of that. So it's a safe place to be. Kaiba walks over to but stays quiet and keeps his eyes on me most of the time. Very annoying when trying to ignore him. I dunno if you have noticed but he has very intense eyes..very hard to look away from and you can feel them boring into you even when you aren't looking at him. Very powerful. Am I weak or what?  
  
Eventually the gang splits up to go to their classes and just my luck ,I forgot that Kaiba is also in my next class. Bloody fuckin hell! I start to speed walk to my class hoping that I can loose him in the crowd. No such luck. He is taller than me with longer legs so he doesn't have to walk as fast to keep up. I'm speed walking and he's having a light stroll. I hear him call my name but I keep going. Then I feel a hand grab my elbow and pull me back. Now we are in the middle of the hall, crowds of people motoring around us, standing face to face.  
  
"what the hell do you want?!" I practically yell at him. He seems genuinely shocked that I seem angry. Who the hell does he think he is!? He treats me like trailer trash and he expects me to be happy about it? I cant believe the bastard. He doesn't say anything, he just stares at me with a confused look on his face.  
  
"well? What do you want?"  
  
"what is your problem, Joey?" he says trying to act calm buti can tell he's getting irritated. Let him get irritated. I don't give a shit!  
  
"well I believe my problem would be you! Not that you care! Now what the hell do you want?"  
  
" well....it use to be you...but now I think you might be a waste of time!" he says and stalks off to class. Ok so now I'm totally dumbfounded. Did he just say he wants me???ME??? Still? Why?? Did I not turn him down the other day? I don't get it. I'm lost. So I follow him. Well we do have next class together and he does sit right infront of him.  
  
So I spend most of next classes staring at the back of his head. Ofcourse I could ask it mentally a thousand questions all class long but unfortunately it wont answer me. So finally I decide to pass him a note. I wrote: what do you mean you use to want me?  
  
His answer was:well I did yesterday but you decided to be an asshole today. So fuck it! Screw you!  
  
I wrote back: I'm an asshole?! You were an asshole yesterday!  
  
He replied: what? How so?  
  
I wrote: I dunno. Maybe how you only wanted to get laid and then when we couldn't fool around you left. Real classy job there Kaiba!  
  
He wrote:News flash wheeler, I wasn't trying to get laid, you dumbass puppy! Just cause I wanted to fool around doesn't mean I was trying to get some! And I left cause your dad was home and we both shut up when he got there. It was weird so I left. I didn't really wanna watch tv with you in silence. Besides, I had homework to do.  
  
Hmmmmm.....so maybe he's not so bad after all??????? We'll see.  
  
Suddenly the bell rang again. Lunch! By the time I gather my shit together Kaiba had already left. I ran out into the hall looking for him. I just barely caught a glimpse of blue coat and reddish hair. I took off after him.  
  
"yo Seto! Wait up!" 


	7. making plans

Chapter 6:  
  
Seto slowed down enough for me to catch up and walk beside him. He turned and looked at me expectantly. Problem was, I didn't know what to say. I just didn't want to leave things so....unfinished. Especially now that I know he wasn't just trying to use me. I mean he still left my house rather abruptly but...i guess thinking back it wasn't so bad. Understandable I guess. For Seto anyway. He's not really the king of Etiquette. Than again, neither am I.  
  
"well?" he said shaking me from my thoughts. "um...so whatcha doin' after school?" like I said, I didn't know what to say. " I have to take Mokuba to his soccer practice" ** yes I've decided that Mokuba will play soccer..I need to think of something to get him out of the house and he never seems to have friends other than Seto**  
  
"oh ok. Well what about after that? Got anything going on?" "not really. Why?" "do you really have to make this so fuckin' hard? You know what I'm trying to get at here!" hmmmm, maybe it wasn't the best idea to start getting pissy over nothing, but what can I say, I have a bit of a temper sometimes. And its frustrating when you are trying to ask out a guy that you were hooking up with but then things got bitchy and you are trying to patch it up with. Am I making sense? Probably not, but that's how it is. "yes I do know what you are trying to get at. Now why doesn't Joey be a big puppy and simply ask me what you want?!"Seto said with a smirk on that pretty face of his. "Listen Seto, yer startin to annoy me!" "Just get to your point, we have to get to class." "Fine then! Ya wanna hang out after school or not?" "Well I don't know. I have sucha busy schedule and all-" "fine forget it then!" I yelled starting to storm off. Shit was I embarrassed! I tried to be nice again and he just acts annoying and..Kaibalike!  
  
The rest of school was none eventful. But I was in a bitter mood for the rest of the day! Even my friends noticed but they were smart enough to leave me alone about it. Which is unusual for them! Not even some little friendship pep talk from Tea! Extremely surprising!  
  
After last class I headed to my locker to put my shit away. I was too engrossed in getting my bulging backpack full of homework out of my locker than I didn't notice someone sneak up behind me. "so you coming or what?" Startled I jumped around to find Seto standing there. " coming where?" "well you do you want to do something now or what? Isn't that what your gibberish early was about?" I turned back to my back pack, trying to look uninterested and busy. "I thought you were busy." "Whatever. Don't come then." He said and walked down the hall. I grabbed my bag and ran after him. "well...so whatcha wanna do then?" "what do you want to do?" he answered as he kept walking. "hmmmmm..I dunno. Do you have homework to do?" "well yeah. We have most of the same classes puppy so if you have homework I have homework." "oh right" I said embarrassed. When did I become such an idiot? "well maybe we could go to your place and do that to start?" "fine. The cars this way"  
  
We went and picked up Mokuba , who was surprised to see me with Seto. We dropped him off at his practice and went to Seto's. The car ride was mostly quiet. Mokuba chatted away until he was dropped off then the rest of the time I attempted some lame ass conversations about nothing. I gave up when I realized what a moron I was being.  
  
When we got to Seto's mansion he lead me through some spacious halls and into their living room. Now here was a room that gave it away that two young guys lived in this house. There was a huge stereo system surrounded in rows and rows of cds, a huge tv, dvd player, xbox..everything! Plus the room was a bit of a mess. Bags of chips, candy wrappers and magazines layin' on the floor. I felt right at home.  
  
We sat down on the couch and started in on the homework. We pretty much did it in silence for about 30 minutes. Then I got bored and restless. Ya know, I kinda had fun last time we were sitting...or laying on a couch. I'm sure this couch could be just as fun. Maybe more so without a parent walking in. Hmmmm....put some interesting ideas in my head....  
OH I'm so mean leaving it off there! Don't worry kiddies! More coming later tonight no doubt!!! There will be that action that someone was asking for! ;) be patient! haha 


	8. homework

Chapter 6:  
  
"so...ya almost done yours yet?"  
  
Seto looked up at me confused. "how can you be done? You had more homework than I did."  
  
"yeah well..I'm getting bored of doin' homework, ya know? Wanna do something else?"  
  
Seto closed his books and set them on the table. Then turned to face me. "well what do you want to do then? Are you hungry?"  
  
Yes yes I was. But I had other cravings on my mind at this moment. I set my homework aside and moved closer to him. "No...i'm not hungry." I inched closer "Not for food anyway" I whispered.  
  
Seto looked somewhat shocked that I had been kinda forward but...I had caught him off guard like that before and he seemed rather happy about it. Why not try it again! Seto pulled me practically onto his lap. "Well, what do you have in mind, pup?" he whispered back seductively as he brush my hair back from my face ever so lightly. Damn him, he was smooth! I probably look like a bumblin' idiot in comparison. OH well. Got more important things to concentrate on right now.  
  
"umm...welll..i dunno...maybe-" I was cut off by his lips as they captured mine. This kiss was much more demanding than the ones on my couch the afternoon before. In one quick move he had me on my back,him on top of me. I opened my mouth to gasp and his tongue slipped in and started wrestling with mine. I moaned. I couldn't help it. I had been thinking about the last time we were in this position for the last twenty four hours. The sexual tension had been building in me all damn day. I was ready to go..though even after a short restless sleep filled with many many varying sexual fantasies I still didn't feel any less nervous.  
  
"is this what you had in mind?" he teased as he pressed his lips against my neck.  
  
"maybe" I whimpered back.  
  
"maybe? Well I'll stop and let you have time to decide then"  
  
"no!" I practically yelled at him. "don't you fuckin dare!"  
  
He smiled and laid back down on me. "Well tell me what you want me to do then."  
  
I was speechless. What the hell did I want anyway? I had no idea. Or maybe I was just too embarrassed to ask.  
  
"come on Joey, I don't bite.....well I do but only if you want me too." He said winking at me. Oh god! Too many images are now popping into my head!! My brain is about to crash!  
  
"well..do what you were doing before...ya know....on my neck?"  
  
Again I felt his lips on my neck only this time it felt wetter. I realized he was now running his tongue along it and made his way up to my ear. He began lightly outlining it and flicking my lobes. I couldn't repress a loud moan which embarrassed me and made me blush. I felt him smile against my ear. "like that, don't you?!" In response I grabbed his face and pulled him back to my lips. This time I ran my tongue along his bottom lip. He laughed and thrust his hips into mine. Now I moaned louder than before. I felt like I was about to scream.  
  
"don't get too excited yet. We don't want the fun to be over so soon!"  
  
He pulled back for a moment and just stared at me. " you've never done any of this before, have you?"  
  
I blushed and looked away. " does that matter?" Now I felt like some stupid kid. He was probably gonna make up some bullshit lie about having to go to a meeting now. Great, just great.  
  
But he shook his head and ran his hand up my chest over my shirt. When he ran his finger tips over a nipple I arched me back slightly. He smirked and began to tease it with his finger til it became hard. " just let me know when you like something I'm doing" he said.  
  
" well I like everything you've been doing so far" I said between gasps. He smiled and then stopped his teasing to run his hand under my shirt. His cool fingers danced lightly on my warm skin. I bit down on my bottom lip as he began teasing my nipple again. Then he leaned down to flick his tongue against my lips. I opened my mouth and let him caress my tongue with his. This was so intense for me that I couldn't concentrate on anything but his warm wet tongue. Next thing I knew, he pulled my shirt up over my head and began rubbing my chest and my stomach up and down with his hands as he straddled me. I grabbed hold of his thighs and began to squeeze lightly. He threw his head back and started to rock slightly. His eyes stayed open and he started at me with a smile on his face. H e licked his lips and moved one hand down to my fly. He paused and looked at me for approval. I was barely able to nod, lost in the excitement and anticipation of his touch. He smoothly pulled my pants and boxers down so he could take me in his hand. I never thought I could be harder than at this moment. He began stroking it slowly and gentley as I quietly moaned in time to his rhythm. I was breathing heavy like I had just gone on a 1500m run and I threw my head back and arched, throwing my arms over my head. I couldn't fight the instinct to rock my hips. This was better than any dream I had.  
  
Suddenly I felt a wet warmth surround me. I bucked hard and groaned loudly. "oh god! Seto!" I cried out. He looked up at me with a smile on his face as he went down on me. Holy shit! Man was I lucky! First hand job and blow job on the same day! He sucked slowly at first, bobbing his head up and down. Then he gripped the base with his hand and began stroking me in time to his sucking. I couldn't stop moaning his name, it was like some tantric chant. Then he began to suck harder, taking me deep into this throat. He began to moan too. After a bit, he stopped the sucking and began flicking with his tongue. He'd start at the base and work his way up to the tip and just when I thought I was about to come he stopped all together with his mouth and began to use his hand again. " oh shit Seto...don't stop!"  
  
"Don't worry,I'm not going to. I just have something different in mind." He slid himself down beside me and turned me so that we were facing each other. " thinking maybe you'd like to try some of that on me?" he asked me. Ok, if had been nervous before , I was worse now. I didn't know what to do! I mean, sure I've wacked off before but that was on myself! I"ve never don't that to anyone else. Shit! What if I didn't do it right?! He must have seen the apprehension in my eyes cause he placed his hand over mine and guided it to his still clothed groin.  
  
"just rub." He whispered. So I started to rub him slowly. He leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes. "hmmm..yeah..just like that!" he moaned. I pressed a little harder and I could feel him rock hard against my hand. He bucked as I began to rub faster. Then he undid his pants and guided my hand down inside. He wrapped my hand around him and started a gentle stroking movement, his hand over top of mine. His head fell against my shoulder and he began to thrust. He could feel his heavy breathing on my bare chest and it sent goosebumps all over my body. He let go of my hand and started to pump me as I was pumping him. When he spend up, I did as well. When he pumped harder , I pumped him harder as well. I followed his lead and repeated the actions he did on me , on him. Soon we were both breathing hard and moaning. We were face to face and he was starting into my eyes. Then his lips were crushing down on mine and he was kissing me harder and fast than he had before, his tongue like a hurricane in my mouth. I came hard on to my stomach with one last moan of his name. He came shortly after, biting down onto my neck. We laid there on the ouch...pants down and cum on our stomachs, breathing heavy for several minutes. Then he sat up looked down at me and kissed me.  
  
"sorry" he said.  
  
I was confused. "for what?"  
  
"I said I wouldn't bite unless you asked. You didn't ask."  
  
**wink wink***  
How was that?????? Hope it was to your liking!!! Don't worry! That's not all! But I just couldn't have them bumping uglies soo fast! It wouldn't be all that realistic. But yes...they'll actually do the deed in the not so distant future! Thanks for reading! Byebye for now! 


	9. after 'homework

Chapter 8 :  
  
"Don't worry about it. You can bite me anytime!" I said , then I realized how stupid that sounded. I can be such a stupid ass. We just stared at each other for a second then both broke out laughing.  
  
"well I'll have to keep that in mind!" Seto said through his laughing.  
  
He laid back down beside me, his head beside mine on the pillow and rested his arm across my still bare stomach. I didn't really know what to say. I felt like I was about to drift off to sleep, laying here so comfortable and satisfied. He lightly traced patterns on my skin with his fingers lazily. I probably looked like a huge goof just laying there with my eyes have shut with a big grin on my face like I'm stoned.  
  
"so...what do you want to do now?" he asked me. I turned my head to look at him and our lips were almost touching. So I made them touch. Soft this time and slow. The rush had died down now but it was still nice. I sat up enough for him to wrap his other arm under me and around my back and I wrapped one arm around his shoulder to cup the back of his head. We just kissed like this for a while as I played with his soft thick hair. I stroked his back under his shirt teasingly with my other hand. I kept moving it lower and lower until I came to the edge of his pants. I teased the skin just under his pants then dove my hand under to grab his ass. He chuckled into my neck as he went back to kissing and nipping it. I was starting to get excited again and so was he, I could feel it. We started kissing again, harder this time and his tongue was in my mouth. Our breathing was getting heavy and I grabbed his ass harder, pushing him against me as I started to thrust up at him. We were both moaning quietly from the dry humping and I felt like I was about to cum again when suddenly the phone rang.  
  
Dammit! So close! That was just cruel!  
  
Seto reached over me and grabbed the phone off the table. ".'ello?"  
  
I could hear a kid's voice through the phone and figured it was Mokuba.  
  
" I thought your practice wasn't over for another 30 minutes?" again more talking on the other end. Even though he was on the phone I kept lightly rocking against him and started kissing his neck. "shit joey!" he moaned quietly. He hung up the phone then slammed down into me hard making me arch back and moan loudly. Then he attacked my mouth with his tongue. I was not complaining! Then he pulled away and started doing up his pants.  
  
"whatcha doing?" I asked. "I have to go pickup my brother now. His practice ended early. Apparently it's raining out side." "oh" I said disappointed, "I hadn't noticed." Seto smiled and handed me my shirt as I pulled up my pants. I sighed and packed up my books as Seto did the same . "I'll drop you off on the way" "yeah sure, ok"  
  
So we got in his car and drove to my house. Mostly in silence. I was staring out the window when I felt a hand on my leg. I looked over at Seto and he smiled and winked at me but didn't move his hand. I smiled back as he lightly rubbed my leg. When we got to my house he pulled up infront.  
  
"well, I'll see ya tomorrow!" I said opening the car door. "hey Joey wait!" he said grabbing my arm. I let him pull me back into the car. " what? No kiss bye? You were just gonna get out of the car like that! Now who's using who for sex!" He said. "no I wasn't! I didn't mean it like that!" I protested. Oh shit! Now he's mad at me! What do I do! "I really didn't mean it like that! I just didn't know what." I stopped when I saw that he was smiling. "I'm just fucking with you" he laughed "but a kiss would be nice" I leaned over and kissed him. I just meant it to be a short one but....well things happen! Next thing I knew I was practically in his lap. Breathlessly I pulled away. "you'd better go get your brother now." " Yeah, I should. Ok well see you tomorrow at school!" he said. "yep sure thing!" I waved winking.  
  
Hmmm...so I wonder if we are going out now? Guess I'll find out by how he acts tomorrow at school. 


	10. at school

Hey! Well holy shit! I wrote this chapter last night and fanfic wouldn't let me upload it properly and I'm not sure why! I tired again this morning and it didn't work then either! So I had to erase it cause we were getting our computer all tidied up by my bf's mom and I didn't really want her reading my naughty stories! Lol now I'm going to try to re write it as closely to what I originally had only maybe make it a little better! Sorry for the delay! Here we go!  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
I arrived at school somewhat early today. I was nervous as hell about how things were going to go with Seto. And I wasn't sure how I wanted him to be around me today, how I want him to treat me. Part of me wants him to be nicer to me, treat me like I'm his boyfriend. Not that he has to shove me against a locker and blow me for all to see! Not anything like that! Just you know...nicer, more affectionate. Not ashamed of what we've done or how we are to each other now. I hope we are something to each other now. I know I have genuine feelings for him but for all I I know he does just want a sexual fling and that's it. I hope that's not it.  
  
But then again I'm nervous about how my friends will react if he does act more like a boyfriend towards me. I mean, I haven't told them that I like guys. Unless they have picked up on it, caught me watching Seto or something. I mean, no ones ever really brought up that sort of thing in the group. Shit I don't even think we've ever really talked about crushes we've had or sex. Especially being gay! I mean, everyone knows that Yugi and Yami are a little too close to be just 'friends' but no one says anything. They just know and stay quiet. I don't know how they will react to me and Seto.  
  
Shortly after I got to school Yugi and the rest of the gang showed up. They were surprised to see me there so early. I don't normally come til just before the bell rings for first class unless I want to play a game before hand. Which Yugi offers but I turn him down. I go searching the halls for Seto. I know where his locker is and I go by it a few times. I make lots of trips to the café to get myself and the others drinks and snacks. But I cant find him anywhere! Shit! I hate delaying this stuff! Ok well I've never had to before but this is hell! I'm sooo anxious!  
  
Finally we head of to our classes. As I enter my class I see Seto sitting at his desk, beside mine, typing away at his laptop. He looked up at me and smiled. I blush and smile back and sit down beside him. He moved his stuff off of my desk and shuts his laptop.  
  
"hey" I said. He nods a hello.  
  
"I was looking fo r you earlier...I couldn't find you anywhere." I said.  
  
"oh sorry. I came early to finish my homework. Funny thing, I never got it finished last night."  
  
"oh I see," I blushed. "you must have had some important business meeting or something then huh?"  
  
Unfortunately the bell rang to start class and the teacher immediately started to talk. How inconvienent! Class is boring as usual but I keep glancing over at Seto and he looks over at me. He winks at me which makes me smile. The teacher probably noticed that we were paying attention to him but he's probably too embarrassed to say anything to us.  
  
So I decide to try something. I dropped my pencil in between my leg and Seto's leg. I bent down to get it and on the way back up I lightly run my hand up Seto's leg and rest it on his thigh. To anyone else it would seem as if nothing is going on. However, I notice a slight smile creeping up on his lips. So I decide to be bolder. I move my hand to his groin. He looks over at me and smirks and raises his eyebrow as if to say 'what are you going to do now?dare you to go further!" so I do. I start to rub him through his pants softly. He leaned back to allow me better access. I look over at his face and he is biting his lip and staring at me. He seems to enjoy my little adventure though he doesn't do anything back. He just sat there and let me do whatever I wanted to do to him. Very enjoyable. I would have liked to have done more but it would be very awkward in front of 20 other people in the middle of a class room. Besides, eventually class ended. As he was gathering his stuff he leaned over and whispered "Tease" to me and winked.  
  
When lunchtime came I went and sat at my usual spot at the table with Yugi and my friends. I didn't see Seto anywhere. The conversations went on as normal. Just talk about school and games and what we were doing after school. Tea got up to get a drink and then Seto came and sat down in her place. This wasn't unusual since he had been hanging out with us lately. However, he did wrap an arm around my waist. But because of the table no one in the group noticed. But anyone that walked behind us could see! So I guess he has decided to go public with us then? I guess I'll have to wait and see to be sure.  
  
When lunch was almost over Seto stood up to leave. "Well I have to call the office before class so I'll see you later." Then he leaned down and kissed me. It wasn't some long slobbery face sucking kiss but it was enough to let people who saw know what was going on with us. The group just stopped what they were doing and stared at us.. When Seto was out of sight they turned to look at me.  
  
"so ..um....what the hell was that Joey?" Tristan asked me.  
  
"um..well...ya see.." I had no idea what to say really.  
  
"how did that happen?" Tea asked.  
  
"I don't think we need to know the 'how' of it exactly!" Bakura scolded.  
  
"ok well when did this happen?" yugi asked quietly.  
  
"well on Sunday I guess" I said,"we hung out for a bit then"  
  
"oh I see." Yugi commented. "well that's nice I guess huh?"  
  
I smiled, "yeah it is"  
  
Then the conversation went back to normal. Wow I was amazed how well they took that! Then again its not like I was worried they'd kick my ass or anything like that. I just didn't know if it would make them uncomfortable. Apparently not!  
  
After that the bell rang for afternoon classes, unfortunately I had none with Seto.  
  
The afternoon was dull and noneventful. After school I went to my locker to cram all of my masses of homework into my little backpack. I was too busy to notice that someone had come up behind me.  
  
But suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. "need a hand with that?" Seto said.  
  
"no its ok, I got it!" I said hauling the 2 ton bag onto my back.  
  
"so you wanna come over to do 'homework' again?" He said with a smile.  
Ok so there you go! Sorry no action in this one! Maybe the next one though! However it might be a day or two til the next one cause sometime this week the computer is getting all fixed up like I said. But I will be back soon! I promise! ( see yalater! 


	11. more 'homework

Chapter 10:  
  
"homework huh? Actually tonight I don't have any!" I said cheerfully. Seto frowned. OH shit, right 'homework'! could I be more of a stupid ass?!  
  
"But I could still come over, if you want."  
  
"Well" Seto said "you don't have to if you don't want to. It's not like I'm going to force you."  
  
"You don't have to force me, I'll come willingly" I said as I winked. Seto smiled.  
  
He reached out and lightly cupped my face. Then he grabbed it roughly and started bringing me in for a kiss when I heard someone yell "oh hey! Joey!" shit! Yugi! Nice timing!  
  
We jumped apart. "oh hey Yug! How's it going?" I said as my face turned beet red. "not much! I was wondering if you wanted to come to my place after school? We are all gonna rent a couple of movies." He obviously didn't even notice what he interrupted.  
  
"oh um...well I kind ahave plans, Yug"  
  
He looked from me to Seto then back at me. "oh I see. Ok well then I'll see you tomorrow!" and then he left to meet the others. I felt kinda bad blowing him off like that. But someday when he's reached sexual maturity I'm sure he'll understand!  
  
Seto and I started heading for his car. "well..that was surprising to say the least" he said.  
  
"whaddya mean?"  
  
"Never thought I'd see the day that you blew him off for me!"  
  
I had to laugh, "yeah me neither."  
  
When we got to his house he dropped his coat and case off at the door and lead me up some stairs. We wondered down a long hallway until we got to a door at the end of it. I had a feeling I knew where we were going. And I was right. Seto opened the door and there was what looked to be his bedroom.  
  
It was large and neat. Everything in order and somewhat dull. Everything was either black or blue. There was a large stereo in one corner and a tv on a huge dresser with mirror.  
  
Seto held the door open and motioned for me to come in. As I did he closed the door and locked it. I turned to look at him confused.  
  
"Mokuba's at a friends house....I don't know when he'll be home. Better safe than sorry, if you know what I mean."  
  
I blushed a deep red again. Yes ofcourse I knew what he meant! And again I was nervous as hell. Something told me Seto wanted more tonight than last night and I very much doubt I can turn him down!  
  
He walked slowly over to me and quickly pulled my shirt over my head before I knew what he was doing. Then he gently pushed me back on to his double bed. I just laid there as he slowly ran his hand up and down my chest. He traced little patterns on my chest and stomach and around my belly button. Then he bent down and softly kissed me.  
  
"so how was your day?" he whispered.  
  
"mmmm...fine....you know how it goes.."I said lazily.  
  
"hmmmm....i see." he smiled. "nothing interesting happened?"  
  
I sighed "well not really...." He bent down to tickle a nipple with his tongue.  
  
"unless you think feeling you up in the middle of class is interesting..."  
  
He started to pinch my other nipple.  
  
"or kissing me in front of my surprised friends...."  
  
He looked up at me concerned. "what did they say anyway?"  
  
I ran a hand through his hair "oh not much. They were surprised but they weren't pissed or anything."  
  
"hmmmmm..." was his reply.  
  
I started to untuck his shirt. He sat up and undid it himself then began to undo his belt. I just laid on his bed besid ehim watching him. "well aren't you going to take yours off?" he asked me. "I want you to do that for me!" I demanded. He complied. Soon we were both naked on his bed.  
  
He just ran his hands up and down my body. It felt good but I wanted to go a bit faster. I reached down and grabbed him, stroking fast and hard. He let out a hiss.  
  
"feeling frisky today are we?"  
  
"yes!" I groaned as he began to pump me back. His mouth came crashing down on mine and our tongues battled for dominance. Our hands roamed everywhere as did our mouths. This time was wilder than the last.It was a good thing that Mokuba wasn't home because we were both moaning loudly. I somehow managed to roll Seto over onto his back and I straddled him.  
  
"I want control this time!" I whispered down to him. He smiled and moaned back "as you wish". I was shocked. I didn't actually expect him to hand over control but I was glad he did! Now what the hell did I want to do?!  
  
I started by rubbing him hands roughly over his chest and stomach. Then I worked my way down to his legs but I deliberately avoided certain sensitive areas. He rolled around like a bitch in heat, making little moaning sounds and whimpering. Then I leaned down to lick his nipples the way he'd down mine. He arched slightly and cupped my face to keep me there. His breathing was coming fast and heavy. Then I licked my way down his chest and to his stomach. I flicked it in and out of his belly button which caused him to laugh a little. Then I worked my way lower but stopped just before he reached his hard member ***authors note : I hate any word there is for a dick but I had to choose something! Lol*** I looked up at him then and he was starting at me, licking his lips.  
  
"you don't have to, if you don't want to" he said. Well how kind of him, however I did want to. Lucky for him!  
  
"oh? Do you not want me to then? Alright!" and I started to get off him.  
  
"no Joey! I want you to!" He practically screamed at me.  
  
I decided to be a tease "you want me to what Seto?"  
  
He seemed to get off on teasing cause even though I wasn't touching him at this moment he was sweating and rolling around like before.  
  
"go down on me!" So I did. First time ofcourse. I took him in my mouth. I wasn't really sure what to do so I just took him in and out. That got a low moan so I figured that was a good start. So I did it faster, and then harder. I remembered out he licked at me the night before so I copied those actions. I licked up and down and around. Then I brought one hang up to cup the base and lightly stroked it. At the same time I absentmindedly was stroking his balls **again another crappy word! Lol*** with my other hand. He moaned loudly and called out my name. He thrust his hips up to meet my mouth as he moaned my name. I was having so much fun trying little things to please him when he suddenly reach down and pulled my face away.  
  
"come here!" he instructed. He crawled up beside him. "so how far do you want to take this?" he asked as he moved hair out of my eyes. "I dunno...how far do you wanna go?" He smiled."well I asked you first but since you are too shy to answer I guess I'll tell you. I want to fuck you."  
  
I just stared at him. I mean I kinda knew that's where this was leading but somehow I didn't think he'd just come out and say it. I cause I should have expected it really. I mean this is Seto Kaiba, he just says what he wants when he wants it.  
  
He reached a hand up to cup my face and stroked my lips with his thumb. "But that doesn't mean we have to," he whispered "I'm just answering your question."  
  
"well....yeah ....ok....we can ..if you want.." I mumbled.  
  
He stared at me for a second then sat up. "no I mean it, we don't have to if you don't want to!"  
  
"what makes you think I don't want to?" I said as I ran a hand down his back to lightly cup his ass. "I wouldn't say ok if I didn't want to, ya know."  
  
He seemed to contemplate what I'd said for a moment the he smiled . "well come here than."  
  
I sat up confused. "what do you mean? Come here?"  
  
He smiled and pulled me to him, "trust me"  
  
Then he pulled me up and on to his lap so that my legs were wrapped around him. He started licking playfully at my lips. I licked back and I wrapped my arms around him pulling him tight to me. He could probably feeling my heard pounding we were so close. He began to stroke me again and almost brought me to the brink. Just when I thought I was about to cum he stopped. He leaned into my ear and whispered "this will hurt a little now....but it will hopefully make it so it wont here so much later" then he slide a finger in me. It hurt a bit and I bit my lip to muffle the yelp. "sorry" he said. Then he began to move it in and out. It gradually began to feel not so uncomfortable. Then he added a second finger stretching me. With his other hand he grabbed my ass and gently starting me rocking against his hand. Suddenly it started to feel good. Really good. I couldn't surpress a moan.  
  
"are you ready?" he asked me. I nodded against his shoulder. "are you sure?" again I nodded against his shoulder. Then he pulled away slightly so he could look at me. Then he brought his lips to mine and kissed me hard as he drove into me. I hissed and dug my nails into his back. "shit!" I swore. He stopped and just stayed in me. We sat like that for a few minutes.  
  
"you ok?" he asked me. I leaned down to kiss me as a reply. Slowly he started to move in and out of me. He placed both of his hands on my ass and softly guided me intime with his thrusts. He moaned and moved one hand up to my face. He traced my lips with his fingers and I took a couple of them in my mouth as I gently sucked on them. He moaned out my name again. Then he dipped his head down to lick at my neck and I moved my hands down to his ass, pushing it harder into me with each thrust. Soon we were moving fast and faster. Both of us were breathing so heavy, I felt like I was about to pass out due to lack of air.  
  
All of a sudden, I felt myself cum. It was hard and fast and after I slumped at against Seto as he continued to thrust into me. Soon after he came as well. We sat there in that position for several minutes until our breathing slowed down. Then, with him still inside me, he brought both of his hands up to my face whipping the sweaty matted hair out of my eyes and off my forehead. I smiled at him and smiled back. With my hands I brought his lips to mine. It was a short kiss, but it was sweet. Then I slumped against him again and held him tight. 


	12. after more homework yes iknow i am exell...

Hey hey! I'm back! I don't think I've written anything in a few days so I thought I'd better write some tonight! Let's see..what was happening with our boys last time I checked in...oh right! They'd just fucked! Howlovely!!! What shall I do with them now! ;)  
  
Chapter 11:  
  
I couldn't move. Damn was that great! Why hadn't I had sex before?! I was completely exhausted. I just leaned against Seto, my arms and legs wrapped around him half asleep. He was slumped against me in a similar fashion only he was absentmindedly stroking my back. I nuzzled his neck. He sighed and lifted his head up to kiss my lips. Nothing wild cause we were soo tired but it was sweet.  
  
"have fun?" he whispered in my ear. "hope I didn't disappoint."  
  
I hugged him as hard as I could as a response. I was too tired for words even. He laughed and laid us down on his bed, me on my back and him laying on his stomach half on top of me. We lay quietly for so long that I fell asleep. I don't know for how long but I woke up feeling a wet sensation on my neck and something heavy laying on top of me. I opened my eyes to see Seto staring down at me. I smiled lazily up at him.  
  
"Time to get up, pup" he said "I'm getting bored."  
  
I stretched and arched my back which pressed me up against him, he moaned and grinded down in to me. "well we cant have you getting bored now can we?!"  
  
He leaned down to kiss my softly. We kissed like that for a while and we shifted on to our sides. I ran my hands down his back as he reached his hands up to tangle themselves in my messy hair. Then he pulled away.  
  
"maybe we should get cleaned up," he said. I looked up at him disappointed, "we need to go have a shower" he winked at me.  
  
I smiled and followed him naked into his adjoining bathroom. He stood and watched as he turned on the water and fiddled with them temperature. I saw myself in the mirror and blushed with embarrassment. Here I was standing naked in Seto Kaiba's bathroom with him, with hickey's and handprints all over my body. IN the mirror I saw him move up to me and wrap his arms around me and rub the red marks on my ass.  
  
"sorry, I guess I was a little rough" he said.  
  
"I didn't mind, ya know" I whispered back.  
  
"come on" he said as hepulled me into the shower.  
  
When we got in the shower we took turns getting wet under the showerhead. Seto pushed my hair back out of my eyes and kissed me. Something about standing wet and naked having a post sex shower was thrilling. As he lathered me up with soap and rubbed my body clean I started to get turned on again. Which he could easily see. He was getting turned on again too. He reached down my stomach and grabbed me. He stroked me slowly and it felt different now that we were all wet. I leaned against him for support and moaned.  
  
Then I started kissing his neck, run my tongue up and down it. I made a trail from his neck to his chest, flicking at his nipples. I ran my tongue down his stomach and around his belly button. By this time we had moved so that his back was against the wall. Just as I had gotten down onto my knees and was about to take him into my mouth he pushed me back up and switched so that my back was against the wall and he was on his knees. Ma n, if I thought the first blow job was great , this one was amazing!I could barely support myself agains the wall. My knees were getting weak and I started to slide down the wall. However, he slide with him and eventually I was sitting with him legs spread and he was crouched over me. I ran my hands in his hair and called out his name.  
  
After I came, he sat up and leaned over to kiss me.  
  
"Are you sore?" he asked me.  
  
I thought for a second "I don't know yet...probably will be tomorrow."  
  
He sat up then said "well...are you tired?"  
  
"I dunno, what do you have in mind?" I said as I ran a hand down his lean body and and carressed his thigh.  
  
"turn around." He ordered with a smile.  
  
I did as I was told and I felt him curl up behind me, his groin against my ass. Then I felt his arms slip under mine and his hands grabbed me as he entered me. I groaned loudly and threw my head back against his shoulder. He slowly thrust into me as he pumped me. I reached one hand up to carress his face and play with his hair. This time wasn't as rough and wild as the first. But it was still good. I came within minutes. He moved his hands to grab a firm hold oh one of my thighs with one and to roam a hand over my chest. Soon he came as well, moaning my name. I turned around and kissed him hard, slipping my tongue into his mouth and pushing him on to his back. He laughed but allowed me to crawl on top.  
  
When we got out of the shower he dried me off slowly with a towel then wrapped it around me. Then he handed me a towel to dry him off. We then walked back into his room to get dressed.  
  
It was now way after supper time and I hadn't even told my dad where I was or how late I'd be. I didn't want to leave but I knew I'd better go home or I might get in shit.  
  
I looked at my watch and bite my lip. Damn I wish it wasn't a school night!  
  
"do you need to go home now?" Seto asked.  
  
"yeah, unfortunately. My dad doesn't know where I am and I'm suppose to be home soon anyway."  
  
"alright, well I'll give you a ride then. So much for doing homework!" he said with a laugh.  
  
"We never do seem to get much homework done together , do we?" I joked.  
  
Seto put an arm around me as we walked to his car. On the drive home he laid his hand overtop of mine and would give it a squeeze occasionally. When we got to my house I leaned over to kiss him goodnight. He kissed me back then ran a hand through my semi dry hair and whispered "love you Joey."  
  
I was too shocked to say anything. I just leaned in for another kiss , said goodnight and jumped out of the car. Now I realize that might not have been the nicest thing to do but I was just too stunned. 


	13. boring chapter, sorry!

Chapter 12:  
  
OK, great! So not only did I probably totally offend Seto last night with the whole running as fast as I could out of his car after he tells me he loves me deal but I now have to spend the day walking in a very awkward position cause I am so fucking swore. Not that I regret last night, mind you. No not at all. But damn I didn't think I would feel this shitty today.  
  
I tried to walk as normally as possible. I think I failed miserably. Oh well. I wonder what people would say if I told them why I'm walking like this. Naughty images are being replayed in my head. No doubt drool is dripping down my chin.  
  
"hey Joey! Whatcha thinking about?"  
  
I am ripped away from my little Seto-Joey porno to find Yugi looking up at me.  
  
"oh Hey Yug! Ah not much. Just thinking about new dueling strategies, ya know how it is."  
  
"ohyeah, I see." He says smiling. Nope, he doesn't have a clue. Way too innocent for that.  
  
We continue talking, now about actual dueling strategies, as we walk down the hall to meet up with the group before class. Finally we find them all together, even Seto is there. I instantly blush. Wow, so I've had sex with him now. Weird. And now that we are 'going out' or whatever am I suppose to like kiss him now or hang on to his hand? Guess I'll just let him take the lead for now.  
  
As we walk up everyone turns to say hi. Seto gives me a small smile. He doesn't lean over to kiss me but he does slyly tuck his hand around my hip and I lean into him. The bell soon rings and we head off to class, I still have Seto's arm around me.  
  
Suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks. He turned to look at me and gave me an odd look.  
  
"what?" I asked. "what's the matter?"  
  
"I guess I should be asking you that?"he asked me  
  
"what do ya mean?"  
  
"well you're the one that's walking funny!"  
  
"shhhh!" I whispered. "well gee, I wonder why Seto! It's not like I was doing anything last night tha tmight make me a little sore today!"  
  
Seto then smiled knowingly. "oh, right.:"  
  
"yeah, right!" I laughed.  
  
"Should we get you a wheelchair?? To weak to handle it are you/" he said teasing me.  
  
"Nah, I'm tough, I can handle it!" I said givin him a playful shove.  
  
Luckily school went by fast. As I was putting my books away in my locker I was wondering if Seto was gonna ask me to come over again. I would've been lying if I said I wasn't looking forward to it.  
  
When I had finished backing my bag I did look up to see Seto heading my way. He was talking on his cell but he leaned over to kiss me quickly. He was talking business I could tell and it sounded important.  
  
"sorry but I have a meeting to go to right away," he said as he put his cell away.  
  
"oh sure, ya got shit to do. It's alright." I said disappointed.  
  
He smiled, "I'll give you a call later though if things don't run too late."  
  
"yeah ok, well I'll probably be up late so....whenever."  
  
"Ok, then I'll talk to you later." He said as he kissed me then walked away.  
  
I started to head for the doors when I heard Yugi call me.  
  
"Hey Joey! Wanna come over to my place?"  
  
so I went and hung out with Yugi, Tristan and Tea for the night. I kinda felt a little guilty about not seeing as much of them as usual but they didn't seem to mind. Guess they understood. We watched tv, played a few games and sat around not really doing much of anything but it was good.  
  
When I got home I sat and watched tv...well more liked flicked by everyshow not really watching anything. At that time of night its mostly just news that's on. Nothing really interesting on. Just as I was about to fall asleep on the couch the phone rang.  
  
"'llo?"  
  
"hi! Joey?" it was Seto.  
  
"oh hey! 'bout time you called!"I said in mock anger. "I was just about to fall asleep from boredom here!"  
  
He laughed "So sorry! My meeting ran later than I expected. So what have you been up to tonight?"  
  
We chatted about nothing for a bit. Just how our days were and shit like that. We had been talking for over an hour when I started to yawn uncontrollably. Seto laughed and said "Maybe I should let you go now. I think you'd better get to bed."  
  
"yeah probably. It's been a long day and last night I had a good work out so, ya know....i'm really tired now."  
  
"mmmmmm....yeah. that's true, you did." He purred. "well I'll see you tomorrow then!"  
  
"yeah, sure thing! See ya then!" I said about to hang up.  
  
"oh and joey!" I heard him yell.  
  
"yeah?"  
  
"um....I love you. Goodnight!"  
  
"wait!...Seto?" I called. I heard him wrestle with the phone.  
  
"hmmm?"  
  
"love ya too."  
  
I heard what sound like a small chuckle.  
  
"ok. Well goodnight then!"  
  
yeah, night!" I said then hung up. 


End file.
